1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting lamp, a backlight assembly and a display device including the same, and more particularly to a light emitting lamp having an improved display quality, a backlight assembly and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays (“FPDs”), includes two substrates, on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In such a liquid crystal display, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged in accordance with voltages being applied to the electrodes, and thus the quantity of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is adjusted.
Although a liquid crystal display has been widely used due to its low power consumption and so on, the liquid crystal display has no self-luminous capability, and thus separate light sources for irradiating light are required. As such light sources, light emitting lamps, e.g. fluorescent lamps, have been usefully used. Examples of light emitting lamps include cold cathode fluorescent lamps (“CCFL”), hot cathode fluorescent lamps (“HCFL”), and external electrode fluorescent lamps (“EEFL”), which are line light sources.
However, where such line light sources are used in implementing a local dimming for controlling luminance through division of a display panel into a plurality of light emitting blocks, only one-dimensional local dimming in a row or column direction can be implemented.